


Five Days of the Week

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I just really love Patton TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Patton hasnt been the same and the others try their best to find out why





	Five Days of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also known as Patton angst and I love Patton and I wanted to self indulge and just write Patton, but ANGST. I just really love the idea of all the sides getting along tbh.

_Monday..._

“Pat? You in there?” Virgil whispered softly through the crack of his room. The mind palace had calmed down and everyone was settling in for the night. Remus and Logan had finished their not so intellectual debate, Roman had finished his fashion show he put on for Deceit who, much to Virgil's dismay, thoroughly enjoyed it.

However, the fatherly figure was prominently missing, and Virgil couldn't handle those four on his own. 

“Mmhm” A soft voice hummed in return. Patton was allowed to enter any of their rooms without asking, he still respected boundaries but they trusted him. Virgil didn't want to intrude, he didn't have the same trust that Patton had earned. Patton could feel his resilience practically emanating through the small crack. “You can come in Virge” He assures, the anxious side chuckled dryly pushing the crack open a little further. 

Virgil swears the room used to be brighter but something had shifted. It wasn't dark but...musty. As if no one had been in there for ages, and by the way Patton sat, no one had. The way he sat upon his bed uneased Virgil the most. He was so still, so frozen. His eyes glazed over as they stared at the wall, clearly searching for something beyond the mind palace interior. He's hugging a pillow as if its the only thing real to him, Virgil’s almost too scared to move. 

“Pat…?” He was not equipped for this, this was...but then again. This was exactly what he was supposed to do. Patton did it all the time for the others. Especially for Virgil. “Are you ok?” It seemed like the obvious questions but it was always a good start ...right?

“M’fine” Patton mumbled from his spot, his eyes never moved. Virgil should've known, he should've known that after the countless times he himself had uttered that phrase it was a lie. A phrase meant to shut down a conversation so quickly, to push the other person away until its too late. He had said it to the other sides multiple times no one ever pushed any further. No one except Patton. And that's what Virgil should've done, he should've pushed. 

“Ok, just uh...let me know if you need anything” He offered before making his way back out into the creaky halls of the mind palace. The worst churn taking over his stomach. He did tell the others immediately but no reaction came of it. The regular ‘he's just having a bad day’ or ‘he’ll be ok’. And that was that.

Besides a curious Logan who stayed awhile with Virgil, asking just a little more. Unmistakable concerned riddled the logical side, it was almost weird to witness. But in the end, the problem was left, untouched.

_Tuesday..._

Patton still showed up for videos. Being his usual self, the jokes cracked down a bit and the usual attention and care the figure gave was restrained. Once the videos were over the sides (including Remus and Deceit) and Thomas would gather, just hang out, discuss things but Patton to no avail. 

Roman had been slightly worried at the news Virgil had given them yesterday and had not believed much until Patton had shown up for a video. It was a more lighthearted issue than usual but still serious. Patton had appeared on time, his participation was...light. He made a few puns and rarely contributed anything really, good or bad, right or wrong. Mindlessly agreeing with what was said until the others reached a conclusion to which he sunk out without a proper farewell. 

Roman decided to further Virgil's attempts gallantly storming down the hall until he reached Patton's door. Being met with a tired Logan sitting outside the door, flipping through scrambled notes, was a new one for the prince. Logan as soon as he arrived, quickly left, leaving a less confident Roman outside the door. Patton would knock before slightly creaking open the door and checking in on Roman, he usually needed it. After a heated fight with Logan, an infuriating attempt with Virgil, a sibling fight with Remus, Patton was there. So why can't Roman do the same thing?

“Roman, I can feel you out there” Patton's voice flooded Romans thought, pushing out everything he had been meddling around with. Roman gave a dry chuckle before tapping his chest and walking in. Virgil was not wrong, and the fact that Patton had not moved startled Roman. It truly was as though he was frozen, appropriately sending a chill through the creative side. 

“Hey padre, you disappeared pretty quickly” Roman recalled, swallowing hard. “Just wanted to know how you...were doing?” Roman dared inch closer, his hands subtly flying to the hilt of his sword. Not at Patton but the room practically burst with dreariness, something Roman had only encountered in the imagination. But usually, he brought it upon himself, for training, for fun. 

“I'm ok, just tired” Was an obvious lie. A lie Roman fell for, even though the itching at the back of his mind screamed for more. It was almost selfish of Roman to be grateful for the simple answer, an answer to give the moral side a warm smile before mumbling his best at goodbye as he exited the room. 

He left just a little too quickly to notice an observing Logan, his mind filled with guilt. The fatherly side had been there for him on numerous occasions but the one time he needed him, the prince...dashed. 

_Wednesday..._

Roman, Virgil, and Logan talking hushed about Patton was what made Deceit decide to check on the fatherly figure himself. Mostly because he knew if the moral side was present, there would be no qualms about including Deceit in the conversation. Deceit quite enjoyed the company of the moral side, his puns were witty (Au contraire to Logan's beliefs), he did care deeply for each of the sides and had tried so very hard to embrace Deceit and Remus. Tried and succeeded. What really set Deceit over the edge was the allocated time that Patton had set aside to be there and to accompany each side, doing an activity of their choice. 

Deceit never had any problems, perse with Patton, but he wasn't necessarily the warmest towards the happy figure. The others were adamant about shunning the others, but not Patton. He pushed, respectfully, until finally, Deceit had no choice but to humor his attempts. What shocked Deceit the most was how much he enjoyed the experience, how he left wanting more. So his want to check in on the side was entirely his own and entirely for the benefit.

“Patton? Are you in there?” Deceits smooth voice nuzzled its way through the door. Obviously, he was in the room but the moral side had never overstepped boundaries so it wasn't Deceit's place to do so. 

“Dee?” A small voice squeaked, Deceit could almost laugh. He remembered the first time Patton had uttered the nickname. He had respected the want of Deceit to keep his name a secret for now but had grown tired of calling him ‘Deceit’. Not in a malicious way, it was a symbol of adoration. And it was nice, it gave him more than just what he was supposed to be. 

Deceit pushed open the door, unfazed by the grim take the room had. From what the others had said, Patton matched their descriptions perfectly. 

“What's wrong?” Deceit asked, nothing more. He wasn't here for polite conversation and clearly, it hadn't gotten the others anywhere. He wasn't expecting Patton to move, but his eyes peeled away from the wall meeting Deceits. Or what was left of his eyes, they had lost their deep hazel color matching those of Thomas’s and had become cloudy. Not as he was seeing a ghost, but as if he was slowly becoming one himself.

“I'm really fine Dee” Before the words were even spoken Deceit knew they were a lie. But it wasn't a statement it was begging, Patton wasn't trying to convince the snakey side, he was trying to convince himself. 

He knew talking wasn't going to get him anywhere so instead he sat. Deceit took his place next to the moral side, sitting there. It might have been his own exhaustion but the room slowly felt a little more bearable. He stayed, even when Patton fell asleep on his shoulder, he stayed. 

_Thursday..._

Remus didn't get worried, he didn't get much of anything really. But when his allocated time to watch Chowder with Patton and the moral side was nowhere to be found, he got antsy. 

Remus wasn't the easiest to warm up to and he didn't make it easy. But Patton hadn't strayed from the challenge, somehow worming his way into Remus’s heart. To the point where Remus was almost looking forward to spending time with him, excited to talk to someone who was genuinely intent on listening. 

So after growing tired of hearing the other's concern every minute, it was his turn. He wasn't going to have a sappy conversation, digging to the roots of everything Patton was. He was going to make him laugh, just as the pun-loving figure had done to him on more occasions than Remus could count. He wasn't going to tell the others out of plain annoyance, he didn't need to hear their criticism. He was going to make the mind palace just a little brighter, if even just for a moment. 

“Good afternoon Patton!” Remus knew no boundaries, even if Patton made it his mission to respect the others. Swinging open the door was a lot easier than expected, clearly, Patton wasn't trying very hard to keep it closed. 

“Hello Remus” Patton greeted from his spot, he really had not moved. Remus attempted a cartwheel trying to make his way to the bed, failing miserably was not unwelcome. He stood dusting himself off before sitting in a chair oppose the bed. “What's up kiddo?” Patton's voice was so bland as if nothing was there. Nothing to add even a hint of emotion. 

“Nothing much! Just thought I'd stop by and hang out” Remus shrugged spinning delightfully in the chair. Patton smiled, his lips barely turning upwards. That wouldn't do, he needed more. “Wanna watch me eat different flavored deodorant?” Remus offered quite blunt. And there it was, a chuckle. Not forced, Patton almost looked surprised by it himself. 

The others could feel it, it was so unfamiliar after so long. The sweet joy radiated through the mind palace almost bouncing from room to room. Infecting the others, it had been so long since the sensation had been felt. 

“Please don't eat deodorant” Patton requested, Remus pouted putting away his new flavors. Patton watched for a moment before patting the spot next to him on the bed. Remus obliged sitting, well squirming on the neatly made bed. “What would you like to do?” 

“Anything you want” And it was a true offer, sure somethings Patton enjoyed were not Remus’s cup of tea but Patton had constantly sat through whatever Remus had thrown at him. Patton nodded gratefully, a second later a projector appeared on the wall and cartoons began playing. 

_Friday..._

Logan had to hand it to Remus, he had made the most progress out of the others. It wasn't necessarily Logan's turn, but Logan had finally gained enough confidence to try. Ever since Virgil had told him about Patton's state, the logical side wanted nothing more to run into the room and take care of the moral side. It was an impulsive thought, Logan knew this, a thought he typically wouldn't have. Just as Patton had done so many times for Logan. He wasted no time.

“Patton? I'm coming in” He declared, the emotion oozing out of the room didn't match the way Patton looked. It was so much even the logical side could feel every tiny thing he felt. This only happened if Patton let them, he typically kept his emotions quite wrapped up, a neat bow holding everything together. Something was different. The room's light basically parallels that of the dark aura of Logan's room. Except Logan wanted his room to be like that, he liked the cool colors, the dark engulfing him, protecting him. Patton looked scared, scared of the change. 

“Hiya Lo” Logan's first thought was that he had stumbled into the past. Patton's greeting was so small, so frail, a small child. He couldn't even meet Logan's eyes, the spot on the wall was the most interesting thing for him. If Patton stared long enough, something would come of it, something would manifest in the plaster. “I can hear you thinking” 

“I can hear you feeling” Logan responded, he cursed the silent disappointment he expressed. He shouldn't be disappointed, he was concerned. But it was easier for Logan to condescend, reprimand. To care, to comfort, that was Patton's thing. He did it so well, even for the logical side. Appearing right when Logan needed him. “I know you will, but don't lie, what's wrong?” Logan didn't know whether he should consider the morphing of Patton's face as progress.

“I...don't know” He admitted, Logan closed the door. He was in it now, moving towards the bed. Patton looked up at him, something was alive behind those round glasses. “I mean I thought I knew...but now...I don't” Patton knew that didn't make sense, he knew perfectly well. He never made sense. Logan risked his own limit, taking place beside Patton. “I'm sorry”

“Sorry? For what?” Logan truly couldn't conjure a reason Patton needed to apologize. Even through all of this Patton had not stopped. Food was constantly on the table when it needed to be, he kept up during videos, he used what shred of ability he had left to make the others feel...loved. 

“For all of this” Logan decided not to speak, because this was the most anyone had heard from the be-speckled side in almost a week. “For causing worry and concern and making you all come here trying to help” He didn't make them, they wanted to. Logan wanted to. “And I can't even find a problem” A scoff escaped his mouth, how dare Patton beg so desperate for his friends to come to save him. He yawned, Logan had to wonder if he had been sleeping. “Oh imagine how awful I've made Thomas feel” And then it stopped, Logan couldn't tell if he broke the connection or if Patton truly just got rid of everything. 

“You stopped” Logan's scrambled thoughts shone a spotlight on one, it consumed him. It was the only thing he could think of now. 

“So did you” Patton's gaze finally fixed upon Logan. “You really shouldn't worry, I'm fine” Logan had never believed the others when they talked about how most of the time when someone said this phrase it never sounded right. He didn't believe it until it fell out of Patton's mouth, so utterly alone. “Just like you said, everything is ok”

But it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed somewhat... I just really love Patton. Like a lot, like its unhealthy. Anyway, Leave me some comments!


End file.
